When Will My Nightmare End?
by fandom-lover-angel
Summary: What would you do if you only read a book series to be able to say that you hated it, but then you fell into it? What will Vairë(Teagan) and her friends do when they realise that for the time being, there's no way out? And how does knowing what will happen play into this? I'm kinda bad at summaries, I'm also bad at formating R&R please, love ya! Rating may be subject to change.
1. Prologue

Yawning, I burrow further into my comfy, squishy floor, tired from staying up late to read a new book I just recently bought. And everything was right in the world. Except for one thing. My carpet on my floor is in no way squishy and is only partially comfortable, as it is a floor. So, that brings us to this question. Where in Hades' domain am I?

Off in the distance, I can hear a car pulling up to the building I'm in. I slow down my breathing again, hoping it's a dream and I can just fall back asleep to wake up. Attempting to feign sleep, I breathe heavily through my nose, shifting slightly every twenty to thirty seconds in order to mimic a light sleep. I hear light footsteps gliding across the apparent wood floor.

"Um, Carlisle? There's a… there's someone on the couch." The girl, or woman, I couldn't be sure, has a musical voice, which echoes throughout the room, and house, if I assume correctly.

"What do you mean Alice- wait, I can hear her heartbeat." The beautiful voice is accompanied by another set of footsteps rushing in, followed by a group of them, I can't tell how many.

"Carlisle, is she injured?" This woman's voice is just as wonderful as the other two, but laced with concern.

"Not that I can see. I think she's just asleep."

I groan, bringing my hands up to rub my eyes. Sitting up, I push my glasses up my nose to see better. When I open my eyes, I'm shocked into silence for multiple reasons. One, this is most _definitely_ _not_ my room. Two, the seven people in front of me are some of the most attractive people I have ever seen. And three, I'm sitting in the presence of people who rival the gods' beauty, and I'm in my _pajamas_.

What have I gotten myself into _this time_?


	2. Chapter 1

_I groan, bringing my hands up to rub my eyes. Sitting up, I push my glasses up my nose to see better. When I open my eyes, I'm shocked into silence for multiple reasons. One, this is most definitely not my room. Two, the seven people in front of me are some of the most attractive people I have ever seen. And three, I'm sitting in the presence of people who rival the gods' beauty, and I'm in my pajamas._

 _What have I gotten myself into this time?_

I sit stock still on the couch I woke up on, just staring at the people before me. They are all very, very familiar, and I am determined to ignore my brain as to where they are from. I'm not sure that I could handle the shock of it anyhow.

I slowly stand up, brushing myself off as I go through potential excuses and responses in my mind. "Listen, I'm so very sorry to have intruded in your home, _nevermind the fact that I don't even know how I got here_ , but I'll be leaving and I'll be out of your hair as soon as I can."

At this point, I start backing away, idly fixing my hair and straightening my clothes as I go. "Would any of you lovely people mind letting me borrow a phone? I have my emergency numbers memorised since I tend to get lost easily. _Though not usually_ this _lost._ "

The kind looking man, who was closest to me when I woke up, reaches his hand into his pocket to pull out a rather fancy looking phone. As he holds it out to me, I realise that it wasn't actually all that fancy, it only seemed to be because of the cover over it.

I take it and turn it on, bringing up the keypad to type in the first of my EC's (emergency contacts. I was just to lazy at the time to write it out). I punch in the number and bring the phone up to my ear hearing the dial tone as it connects.

" _Hello, this is Andrew."_ My father's voice comes out clearly through the phone.

"Hey, dad, it's me. I'm kind of lost, and I woke up in a stranger's house. Can you come and get me?"

" _Um, who is this again?_ "

"Dad, it's me. Your only daughter? Teagan?"

" _Sorry, I don't have a daughter. I think you might have the wrong number._ "

"What? But wait. This _is_ ***_***_****, right?"

" _Yes, it is. Your dad must have changed his number a while ago. Sorry._ "

"Wait! No, don't-!" * _click_ *

I pull the phone away from my ear, frowning. "That was strange. I _know_ that was his number. I've had it memorised since I was 6."

I quickly look up at the other people in the room. "May I try another number?"

The same man nods his head. "That would be fine. You can call as you need to. If there's anything we can do, just tell us."

"Thanks." I quickly dial my birthmothers cell phone. As it rings, I decide to take a different route than before.

" _Hello?_ "

"Um, hi. Can I please speak to Chinesa Cr- sorry, Chinesa Winn?"

" _Speaking._ "

"Oh, okay, good. Now this may be a strange question, but is Teagan there? I need to speak to her."

" _Who's Teagan?_ "

"I- oh nevermind, mom, it's me. Your daughter. Teagan."

" _I only have two daughters. I'm sorry, but I'm not who you're looking for. Is there anything I can do to help? It looks like you have a-_ "

There's a pause as she moves around.

" _A Washington state area code. I don't know anyone around there, sorry._ "

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... did you just say Washington _State_?!"

* _click_ * I ended the call. Without looking up, I dial up a few of my friends, only to get similar responses of not knowing who I am. Giving up hope, I sigh, and dial one last number.

" _Hello?_ "

"Alex? Is that you?"

" _Teagan? Who's phone are you using? It didn't tell me it was you._ "

"Wait. Alex. You know who I am."

" _Of course I know who you are. Did you really think that I'm that forgetful?_ "

"No, not really." As soon as I finish speaking, they almost cut me off in their haste.

" _Oh, yeah, Teagan, you'll never guess what just happened to me._ "

"...what? Should I be scared or worried?"

" _Maybe? I kinda just woke up in the middle of some woods. I think I can hear a highway nearby. I don't even remember how I got here._ "

"Wait. You're telling me that you just woke up somewhere, you can't remember how you got there, and you don't know where you are."

" _...uh...yes?_ "

"Oh, my gosh! Me too! Except I might have a tiny idea of where I am."

" _Really? Where?_ "

"Well, I called my parents first, and they didn't-" I cut myself off, remembering that I'm not alone. "Well, I called them, then some friends, and now you. Do you think that you could try to get to the highway to see where you are?"

" _Yeah, sure, it doesn't sound that far away._ " There's rustling as they climb through the foliage. After a few minutes, they speak. " _Yep, I'm at the highway. I'm going to try to hitchhike to wherever you are. Where is that exactly?_ "

" _I'm in…_ " I turn to the group and cover the microphone. " _Where am I? What city and state?_ "

The guy who's phone I have speaks up. "You're in, or near, Forks, Washington."

I mouth a thanks as I uncover the mic. "I'm in Forks, Washington. How far away are you?

A few seconds pass. " _I'm only 13 miles away. I should be able to catch a ride._ "

"Okay… please be careful."

" _I will. Oh, hey Aubrie's calling, I'll call you right back._ "

"Alright."

* _click_ *

I turn back to the C- the group. "My friend said that they'll call me right back. Someone else called them."

"That's fine. You can take your time." I realise that the group has spread out, one guy going over to the piano, the other two men going to the TV, while the blonde, the pixie, and the brunette have taken a seat on the couch and are quietly talking.

The phone in my hand rings, startling me. I pick it up. "Hello?"

" _Hey, it's me again._ "

"Yes, I assumed as much."

" _So guess what?_ "

"What is it this time?" I rub my forehead.

" _Aubrie was calling me because Winter had called her saying that she was lost._ "

"Oh, no. Really?"

" _Yeah, and guess what?_ "

"Just tell me already."

" _Aubrie's lost too- oh, hey Winter._ " In the background I hear a familiar voice correct them. " _It's Rich._ "

" _Oh, sorry Rich._ "

"Wait if Rich is here, then where's Aubrie?"

" _I don't know, but we just got a ride. We'll try to head to the town. See you soon._ " * _click_ *

"Wha- They didn't even say goodbye!"

I turn to the man and pass him his phone. "Sorry for that. Thanks for letting me borrow it. I need to get into the town, so I better start walking."

"Oh, no, it would be no bother to me to drive you. I need to head in anyway, I have a shift in an hour."

"A shift?"

"I'm a doctor at the hospital."

"Oh."

The pixie, who was apparently listening in on the conversation, jumps up. "I will _not_ let you leave wearing… _that_."

She gestures towards my pajamas.

"I don't really have anything else to wear, so…"

"Nonsense! You'll just borrow some of mine." She skips over to me and takes my hands, dragging me up the stairs. "We won't be long, Carlisle. Don't worry."

"I'm Alice, and that man was Carlisle. And this," She stops her motions long enough to open a door. "Is my closet."

I step in, and I am astounded by the amount of clothing contained in one room. "This is all yours?"

"Yep! But everyone uses it, so not really."

"Wow."

She exhales sharply. "Well. Enough chit chat. Try this on."

She tosses a black dress at me, before turning back to the clothing rack. Hesitantly, I pull off my pajama pants and unbutton my shirt before carefully pulling on the _extremely_ short and lacy black dress. "Um, Alice, was it?"

"Yes?" She hums, still browsing through clothes.

"I don't really think this is my type of thing."

She quickly turns around to look at me. "No, no, I think you're right. Since Carlisle has to go soon, put on these jeans instead."

I'm tossed a pair of guys dark wash jeans. Pulling the dress over my head, I slip into the denim pants. I _definitely_ like this a lot better.

I flip the dress right side out, before trading with Alice. I hold up a black nylon sleeveless crop top turtleneck. (Boy, was that a mouthful.) I undo the small zipper behind the neck and pull it on over my head, closing it up once it's on.

Alice turns around and claps her hands twice before dragging me over to a mirror. "You look _wonderful_."

Personally, I agree. It's a rather gender neutral look, and it's comfortable. "I'll give these back to you as soon as I can."

She waves me off. "No one ever wears those anyway, don't worry about it. Keep them. It'll be fine."

"I- thank you. I think I better get going, though. So, yeah."

I'm led back downstairs and to the garage, passing the rest of her family on the way. "Carlisle's is the black car just over there. I'll see you soon!"

"Um, yeah. See you." I walk over to the car she pointed me to, only to have Carlisle direct me to the passenger's side. I climb in and shut the door, not knowing what to say.

"It's not that long of a drive, so it shouldn't take too long. Where do you want me to drop you off?"

"If there's a library, then there."

"Okay, the library it is." He starts the car and starts to head down the driveway.


	3. Chapter 2

_I'm led back downstairs and to the garage, passing the rest of her family on the way. "Carlisle's is the black car just over there. I'll see you soon!"_

" _Um, yeah. See you." I walk over to the car she pointed me to, only to have Carlisle direct me to the passenger's side. I climb in and shut the door, not knowing what to say._

" _It's not that long of a drive, so it shouldn't take too long. Where do you want me to drop you off?"_

" _If there's a library, then there."_

" _Okay, the library it is." He starts the car and starts to head down the driveway._

"So... " I start, unsure of how to continue.

"So?" He glances over at me. "What is it?"

I clear my throat. "So, I still don't really know how I got into your house, in my pajamas, and then fell asleep on your couch. Sorry about that, by the way,"

"It's fine. Nothing was harmed or missing." He looks at me again. "You really don't know how you got here? At all?"

I shrug my shoulders once as I shake my head. "No. I have no clue. My family lives- lived- across the US in Virginia. Honestly, the last thing I remember is laying down to go to sleep, then I woke up here. I'm just as confused as you are."

"Hmm…" He seems like he is thinking on the subject, scrambling for an explanation. "I can't say that I have ever come across something like this in any of my books."

"I know what you mean." I clear my throat a few times. "Really, at the moment, the most likely theory would be that this is a dream or hallucination, but I've already checked for both of those possibilities."

"And?"

"And nothing." Sighing, I tilt my head back to rest against the headrest. "By all of my tests, I'm completely conscious and lucid. This is very, _very_ confusing, and mildly concerning, at least for me. I _do_ tend to get lost, just not usually the extent of _nine_ states away."

There are a few beats of silence. "Odd question. What year is it?"

"2008, why do you ask?"

I swallow hard, "N-no reason. I just had it wrong in my head."

"Oh? What year did you think it was?"

I look out the window when I respond, "2008, I just have trouble remembering, even this far into the year."

"Ah, I understand."

In my head, I'm screaming my head off. ' _How in Hades' flaming hair is it 2008?! When I went to sleep, it was_ 10 years _in the future!_ '

I pause my mental rant for a second, just long enough to realise that if I'm really where I think I am, then this would make total sense. ' _If I really_ am _in the sparkly gay vampire universe, then the timeframe_ would _line up correctly with the apparent year… NO. I will_ not _think about that possibility. Nope. Nope. Nope._ NO _._ '

Carlisle starts to speak again. "So, will you be joining the school soon? I have a feeling that my children would have recognised you if you weren't brand new."

My brain splutters for a second to figure out what _exactly_ does that have to do with my current train of thought, before realising. "Uh, yeah, I guess. I'm going to have to wait for the rest of my… _siblings_ to get here, then we can join."

Time to make up a bullshit story. "We're emancipated, so it's just us. Once we all get here, we'll fill out the forms and such for the school."

"Oh, really? Do you mind my asking of why?"

"Why we're emancipated?" I breathe out heavily, thinking. "Our parents weren't taking care of us properly, so we all applied for emancipation, after we had jobs, and strong grounds for the case. It took a good bit, but we all went through. We took as much as we could, then set off to another state nearby, Pennsylvania. We don't like to stay in one place for very long."

"I can understand that." He looks back at me again. "My family prefers to move around as well. Never staying still."

"Mm." I would have liked the rest of the drive to be filled with silence, but my hopes were dashed as he began talking again, 30 minutes later.

"The library is just a few streets away. The hospital is not far from it, only a few blocks. The school is that way." He points out other locations as we pull into the parking lot of the library. I quickly pick up my folded pajamas and climb out of the car.

"Thank you for the ride, Carlisle. I don't even know how long it would have taken me if I had walked. And please thank Alice for the clothes that she let me borrow." I go to shut the door, but his voice stops me.

"Wait." I open it up again. "I can wait here until your siblings show up, if you'd like?"

I shake my head. "No, but thanks for asking. They shouldn't be long."

As the words leave my lips, I can hear the faint rumblings of a car down the road. I turn as a sickeningly yellow punch buggy pulls into the parking lot. It stops and two people get out before the car drives off again. "Alex, Rich! Over here!"

My friends see me and rush over. "Are you okay? How did you get here? How did _we_ get here? Where's Aubrie? Why isn't my family answering? Where are we? What's going on? What time is it?"

I wave my hands around to stop their bombardment of questions. "Yes, I'm okay. I don't know and I don't know. I don't know, but hopefully nearby. I don't know, but I have an idea. Forks, Washington. I think I know, but let's wait until we have everyone. I don't know, let me ask."

I turn to Carlisle. "Hey, what time is it?"

He checks the dash. "6:47."

"You heard him. We probably don't have long until it starts to get dark." I turn back to Carlisle again. "Thank you for driving me here, and for giving me some clothes other than my pajamas. I honestly can't thank you enough. I enjoyed our conversation in the car. I guess I'll see you around?"

"You're welcome. I enjoyed it to. Yes, goodbye for now."

I step back from the car and shut the door, waving as he drives away. I turn back to my friends. "Hey, guys, let's head home, okay?"

They both look at me funny. I mouth, ' _Just go along with it, alright?_ '

Alex looks confused. "Um, okay…"

They both start to follow me across the parking lot. After a few minutes, I stop and turn around. "Okay, since he's now out of hearing range, we can talk."

"What do you mean out of hearing range? He drove off, like, 5 minutes ago." Winter states this with a straight face.

"I know, I know." I hold my hand up to my lips. "Just, listen."

"Okay, we're listening. What is _so_ important that we had to wait until he was long gone?"

"One, we need to find Aubrie, two, we _need_ to find Aubrie." I hold up my hand. "I _will_ explain _everything_ after we find her. I just don't want to have to explain it all twice."

Alex shifts their weight. "Okay, and how are we going to do that?"

"We need to split up. Meet back here once it starts to get dark. If you find Aubrie, still meet back here."

"Teagan, that isn't going to be long." Rich looks up at the sky. "The sun will be setting soon."

I nod my head enthusiastically. "I know, I know. That's why we need to hurry. Alex, go with Rich. No offense, but if it gets dark, Alex has a better chance at protecting you than you do. I actually know some self-defense, so I should be fine. I know you do too, but it's your… stature that I'm worried about."

"I get it." He nails me with a bitchface. "I'm short."

I shrug and grimace. "Sorry, Rich."

"Let's go."


	4. Chapter 3

We split up, Alex and Rich going off in the direction we were originally heading in, myself heading in the opposite. It's nearing dark after a while, so I start to make my way back to the library. I walk by small groups of trees a few times, nearing our meetup spot. As I pass the 4th set, I quickly backtrack, my ears picking up the sound of someone's heavy breathing. I silently creep forward.

"Aubrie?" I whisper, peering into the shadows of the trees. "Are you there? Is that you?"

"He-hello? Is someone there?" I hear the voice somewhere to my left, so I turn towards it, slowly, carefully, making my way forward.

"Yes," I rasp, "I'm here. It's Teagan. From Shared Worlds. Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Her voice is extremely quiet, almost silent. I can barely understand her. "I'm okay. I'm just a bit cold, and tired, and kinda scared."

I can see a shape moving slightly, her figure curled into a ball and leaning against a tree. "Hey, that's perfectly okay. But we need to move and get back to the library, the others are still looking for you, or are already waiting for us."

"The others?"

I move closer, lightly rubbing her arm as I respond. "Yeah, Alex and Rich are here too. We'll explain everything once we find a safe place to rest. Are you awake enough to walk?"

"Oh." I feel her shrug, "I don't know."

I smile slightly. "That's fine, that's kind of what I was expecting."

"Do you want to get on my back? It wouldn't be to hard, it's not much longer of a walk. And you could sleep on the way. I'd wake you when we need you to be up." I bend over slightly and crouch down to get to an easier level for her to manage.

"Okay." She nods her head. "That would be nice."

She climbs onto my back with some assistance from me, and I bounce her a couple of times to get her more situated and secure on my back. I turn and start walking out of the trees and start down the sidewalk towards the library. I sense her nodding off on the way.

When we get there, I see Rich and Alex already waiting. They shrug and shake their heads, holding out their empty hands. I smile and turn sideways slightly while walking, revealing my passenger. They both grin. Alex silently motions to ask me if I want to switch carrying her. I nod, and they bend down to my level, and we carefully slide her from my back to theirs. They surreptitiously shift her, bouncing once or twice to keep her higher and secure. They're about 4-6 inches taller than my own 5' 6"- 5' 7" height, so they had to bend down pretty low to get at the right angle at my level.

We set off on the sidewalk, and I whip my head side to side as I try to find a safe dry place for us to stay. I spot some trees with a dry spot underneath, and start to head over to it, motioning to the others. "We can stay under these trees for a while, though we might want to move a slight bit deeper in order to stay better hidden."

Rich gives me a confused look. "Why would we need to stay hidden?"

"Because I don't know this town very well, therefore I don't know how high the risk is for muggings or other such things."

Alex nods their head. "Makes sense. So, how you want to do this?"

"Right." I move around the semi-dry shelter, shuffling some dry-ish leaves and dead grass around on the floor to make a small pillow. "You can put Aubrie on here, head on the pile. I think the ground is pretty dry."

As Alex does so, Rich starts to create three more. I quickly stop him. "Wait, wait, wait. We only need two more. I'm going to be taking first watch."

"First watch?"

"Yeah, first watch. As in staying up to make sure no one tries to come and mug-slash-hurt us."

"Sounds alright to me." I jump as Alex speaks from behind me. I hadn't heard them approach. "I'll take second. What time do you think I should wake everyone?"

I look up at the mostly covered sky. "A little after the sun comes up. We need to get to the school to enroll and such like that."

"Okie dokie. Where ya gonna sit?"

I make a vague motion to the trees above us. "Somewhere up there where I can get a good vantage point of the stuff around us as well as still being able to watch over you guys."

They nod once, and I slowly turn to gaze at the trees around us, before deciding on one with decently low branches nearby. It's far enough away that I won't drop dirt on them or risk falling onto them while they sleep if I accidentally fall.

I walk over and stretch quickly, clenching and unclenching my hands, getting ready to climb. I've always been good at climbing trees, ever since we moved to Virginia and we had a mini forest in our backyard. I slowly pull myself up, cautiously testing each new branch to see if it can hold my weight. Once I'm about ten feet up, I stop at a larger branch and get comfortable for the night. It's far enough up that a threat won't easily see me, but close enough that I can still jump down safely.

I lean my head back against the tree and begin reciting songs and stories in my head to keep myself awake.


	5. Chapter 4

After I go through enough songs to be a few hours, I feel myself getting tired, tired enough that my senses are being dulled. I realise this, and jump down, making my way over to Alex and shaking them. " _Alex. Psst! Alex!_ "

They sit up straight off the ground, wide awake and ready to move. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

I shake my head, even if they can't see me. "No, nothing's wrong. It's just your shift and you weren't waking up."

"Oh, is that all?"

"Yup. Now scooch, so I can get some shut eye." They dutifully get up and out of the way, and I watch as they climb up the tree with ease, before laying down and shutting my eyes to go to sleep.

* * *

I'm next woken up by Alex shaking me awake by my shoulder. "Hey, it's dawn. The sun's been up for a little bit. What do you want to do?"

I slowly sit up, rubbing my eyes and shaking my head blearily. "What? What, yeah. Yeah, that's fine. I'm up."

I stand up and stretch, looking over at our companions. "Should we let them sleep?"

Alex looks over at them as well. "Do you think you're strong enough to carry Rich for a while? I can get Aubrie, and we can let them sleep."

I nod, shaking out my arms and legs. "Sounds a-good-a to me. Let's try to do this carefully, so they don't wake up."

"Alright."

After some careful manoeuvring, we both somehow manage to get them both into semi-comfortable positions on our backs. We set off back into civilization, stopping occasionally to shift our companions on our backs. As we walk, I make sure to note any landmarks that I can find, so we can find our way back tonight. Trudging on, I think I recognize a few of the buildings, and motion to Alex to head over in the direction of the library.

Cautiously crossing the street, we walk over to stand by the trees in front of the library. Using the slowly brightening sky as a guide, I try to orient myself and figure out which direction Carlisle had pointed for the school yesterday evening. "I think he said the school was this way. We should probably start to head in that direction. Let's wake them up."

After everyone is awake, I double check that we're headed in the right direction, then set off. After around 10 minutes, we can see the school ahead. Knocking on the glass, I cross my fingers in hope that someone is already here. I quickly brush the dirt and leaves off of the clothes that the pixi- that _Alice_ gave me, in an attempt to look presentable.

The door swings open to reveal a young woman in a dark red button down shirt, with matching pants. "Is there something you all need at 6:30 in the morning? School doesn't start for another hour."

I clear my throat. "Um, we actually need to register. You see, we just moved here, and so we haven't had time to register yet."

She raises an eyebrow. "Follow me."

She sets off at a brisk pace down the hallway to the left, eventually turning sharply to go through a door. Hesitantly, we follow. She comes to a stop behind the tall desk in the room. Sliding some papers across, she starts pointing to the different areas we need to fill out. I go to fill it in as I would have done in the past back home, but then I realise that circumstances are different here, and we're homeless. I quickly lean over to the others. "Put Carter for your last name. When we get a free chance, I'll explain why. And remember, we don't have a home or money. Watch what you write."

I opt in for free/reduced lunch, and I check the proper medical boxes. When it asks about our guardians, I write in emancipated. I collect the forms from everyone else and hand them back to her. "Can we start today? Or will we have to wait?"

She smiles. "It's always so good to see students eager to learn. Yes, you can start today. However, you'll have to wait about an hour, when our doors officially open. I'll see if I can get your schedules made up as quickly as possible."

She clears her throat and opens a drawer under her side of the desk and pulls out a folder. "Now, I don't know what levels you all are at, but here is our class list. I need you to select 6 classes, 7 if you want a zero period, 8 if you don't mind an extended school day. Some jobs might interfere, so do keep that in mind. I know this is probably not what you're used too, but this is just a new thing we're trying this year. It's been being used all across the states, and I'm so excited that they're giving our little town a chance to try!"

I frown slightly. ' _I don't remember this in the books or the movies._ ' I shake the thought off. "That's great! It might take us a few moments to figure out what classes we want, though, if that's okay?"

She waves us off, "Oh, no! That's quite all right. Just ask me if you need any help."

I spread the papers across the counter, pointing to the two pages of core classes. "First, we need to figure out what classes we took before, so we don't retake. And I just realised that since this is a new school system, we don't have to do the stairsteps to get to the advanced classes. So we can basically take any class we want, provided that we can prove that we have the 'smarts' to take it. Some might have a test or section we might have to read to get in. We had a few classes like that at my old school."

"I'm definitely going to be going with the 8 period day, since I remember how annoying it was when that wasn't the schedule that got voted in. I'm going to take as many advanced classes as I can. I'm going to take Creative Writing, Anatomy, Pre-Calc, World Religions, Choir, Astronomy, French, and Photography. Those are all of the core classes, and I don't need to take Gym. What about you guys?" I finally pause long enough to look at my new family's faces. Alex is nodding at what I've said and Rich and Aubrie are still contemplating. I lean over to see what they're pondering, and I offer what little knowledge I know of the classes they are thinking about. After a few more minutes, I gather their papers with their choices and I hand them back to the secretary. "Are these your final choices?"

We all nod and make vague noises of affirmation. "That's great, though I see only two of you went with the eight period day. For you two, the school day starts at the normal time for the seven period, but goes an hour longer after school. For the others, it starts at 7, with your siblings, but ends at 2:30. Their school day ends at 3:30." She pulls up what I presume to be the software they use to make schedules, on the computer in front of her. "Now, this will take me just a few minutes to enter your class choices into the system, but I will soon have your schedules pulled up!"

* * *

AN: Sorry for taking so long to update. I'm failing a class right now, and I'm really stressed about trying to raise my grade. Yeah. I know where I want this to go, I just need it to get there. If anyone has any ideas, characters, places, or anything they want to see, just write it in a review and I'll be sure to check it when I can!


End file.
